


Confession

by jl_micasea



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: All Rights Reserved, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Do Not Translate, Do not repost, Drinking, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Jealousy, Love Triangles, Mild Confrontation, Oral Sex, SKz Smut, Stray Kids Smut, Swearing, Vaginal Fingering, chan is a horn dog, han gets the girl, mild violence, stray kids x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28915914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jl_micasea/pseuds/jl_micasea
Summary: Confessing takes courage, and that’s something he has in no short supply. Until he discovers his best friend got there first.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Original Female Character(s), Han Jisung | Han/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 11





	Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from my old Tumblr account.  
> I enjoy writing original characters, or from the members' perspective. It's refreshing. Feedback appreciated via AO3 or through Tumblr @jl-micasea. Please consider leaving kudos or a comment on this if you enjoyed it, they're all responded to and are what keeps me motivated. ~Mica  
> ~ [Tumblr](https://jl-micasea.tumblr.com/)  
> ~ [Ko-Fi](https://ko-fi.com/jlmicasea)

##### Today was the day.

The day Jisung would finally get to tell her how he felt. The day he’d finally confess all these feelings he’d held bottled up for so long.

The day that he would ask his best friend to be his girlfriend.

With a giddy heart and unsteady nerves, Jisung hopped out of bed and began getting ready to head to classes. He paid special attention to his appearance, putting in those extra five minutes to make sure his hair hung just right over his eyes. Opening his wardrobe, he scanned over his clothes with a critical eye… the white shirt and leather jacket had always been a winning combo with her. So that was what he grabbed.

It had taken him weeks to muster up the courage to do this. He’d flipped back and forth between deciding if he was going to do it or not, worrying about how it might ruin their relationship if she rejected him. The one thing he didn’t want was to lose her as a friend… but he had a feeling he wouldn’t be rejected. A gut feeling. Something in the way she looked at him, catching glances of her staring at him now and then, the way her eyes would rest on his lips for just that second too long, or how she’d comfortably rest her hand on his thigh when they were sat closely together. Deep down, Jisung felt that she liked him too. It just needed one of them to make the first move.

And Jisung had decided that he’d be the one to make that move.

* * *

##### With his classes for the day finally done and dusted, Jisung sighed heavily as he headed out the lecture hall.

He hadn’t caught a single word from any of the Professors - how could he have? He was so nervous and on edge with the thought of his impending confession that he hadn’t been able to focus at all. He made a mental note to himself to harass one of his classmates later for their notes. Pulling his phone from the pocket of his jacket, he quickly checked for any messages or calls. Nothing. From anyone.

Strange. He would usually have at least one message from her reminding him about their ‘date’ before they were due to meet, she’d never trusted him to remember before.

Shrugging it off as a fluke, Jisung shoved his hands back in his pockets and made his way to the place he was supposed to be meeting her. Steeling his nerves, he went over the words he was going to tell her in his head.

_'Hey, so, I know we’ve been friends for a long time… but I love you. We should date.’_

Ugh. No.

_'Marry me?’_

Worse than before.

_'I love you. And I always have.’_

Too direct.

Shaking his head in frustration, Jisung whined internally. This was going to be harder than he thought.

* * *

##### “Welcome, honey!”

The jovial lady behind the counter called as Jisung walked through the door to the bar. Of course she recognised him, because he was a regular. They all were. Him, her, Chan and a few others they could call good friends. It was just off campus which made it convenient to get to, and it was a favourite of theirs. It was a dingy student bar that radiated the smell of stale alcohol and beer mats, but it was just right for them.

Giving her a small nod and a smile, Jisung headed past her into the main area of the bar.

“Your friends are already here!” She called to him, flashing him a bright wink as she pulled a pint of beer for someone else.

_Friends? Plural?_

Jisung furrowed his brow, wondering who else could be here. He was supposed to be meeting her alone. Heading further inside, he looked around quizzically, trying to find her.

Turning the corner, his eyes rested on a sight that instantly knocked the wind out of him.

In their usual booth, was her. Next to her, was Chan.

And they were locked in an embrace of lust, oblivious to everyone else around them. Chan’s arm rested on the seat behind her as he held her cheek with his other hand, his lips moving against hers with a passion that would have made Jisung blush if his chest wasn’t splitting in two.

She held her eyes closed as he kissed her, clearly not hating it. Jisung watched how her back arched into Chan as his hand slid down her arm, how her head tilted to the side just enough to give him better access to her mouth. Chan loomed over her, steady and controlled, knowing just how to touch her to make her legs squeeze together like that.

Jisung’s breath caught in his throat. Why… was this happening? Why today? Why not three weeks ago, before he’d committed to telling her?

Why?

Turning on his heel, he decided to leave before either of them caught sight of him. He couldn’t be here right now.

“Ji, hey!”

_Fuck._

“Hey, get over here! Behind you!”

She sounded so fucking happy that it made Jisung’s stomach wrench. Balling his hands into fists, he forced on his best fake smile, turning back towards them. She was beckoning at him to come over, and he couldn’t think of an immediate excuse not to.

With a heavy heart, he moved over to them and slid into the opposite booth seat. Empty beer glasses dotted the table, so they’d clearly been here for a while. Jisung gritted his teeth, actively trying to keep his cool.

“You okay, Ji?” She asked, her eyes widening with concern as she noted how visibly tense he seemed.

She really was acting like nothing had happened. But then again, she didn’t know that he’d seen them. And even if she had known, would she have acted any different than she was right now? Probably not. Because she simply didn’t know how Jisung felt. And from the looks of things… now she never would.

“I’m fine.”

“You seem on edge, bud. You can talk to us you know.” Chan smiled, reaching out to touch Jisung’s hand reassuringly. Acting on instinct, Jisung retracted his hand, placing it under the table. Chan’s brow furrowed, but he quickly shrugged it off and stood from his seat.

“I’m gonna get more drinks. Back in a sec.”

Leaving the two of them alone, Jisung wanted nothing more than to get up and walk out. He couldn’t bear to look at her after knowing what she’d just been doing.

“Good day?” She asked, making an attempt to break the awkward silence that had swept in.

“I’ve had better.”

“Hey, um… you’re not mad that Chan’s here right? I know we said we’d meet just the two of us, but… I bumped into him after class and we just… well he asked what I was up to and after that it’s kinda rude not to invite him, you know, so-”

“It’s fine. Really. Looks like you two have been having fun.”

Picking up on the tone of his voice, her lips pursed in annoyance. She leaned over the table, trying to get him to make eye contact with her.

“Jisung. What’s going on? You look like you’re about to pop a vein.”

Jisung’s resolve was slipping with each and every passing second. He was either about to burst into tears or scream in frustration, neither of which would go down very well. Risking a glance at her face, he noticed the pinker than usual tone to her lips, the slight flush in her cheeks that Jisung knew full well wasn’t from the alcohol.

No. He needed out.

“Actually- I’m not feeling too good. I’m gonna head home. Say bye to Chan for me.”

Not giving her a chance to protest, he slid out of the booth seat and all but bolted past the bar to the front door.

“Jisung? Where are you-”

“Home!” Jisung called over his shoulder as he walked past a bewildered Chan.

Getting into the street, he allowed his facade his break as a tear escaped his eye. Walking as fast as he could without drawing too much attention, he hurried back to his apartment, his feet moving on autopilot as the scenes he’d just witnessed played back in his head like a fucked up movie he’d never wanted to see.

Today had quickly turned from being potentially the best day of his life, to one of the worst.

* * *

##### The next few weeks that passed were what Jisung could only have described as his own personal hell.

While her and Chan had never officially announced they were dating, it was pretty clear how the two of them felt about each other.

Their usual group outings quickly became exclusive to just the two of them, leaving Jisung alone to do his own thing. He’d make plans with the two of them, they’d cancel. He’d make plans with one of them, they’ll pull out saying they had something important to take care of. Jisung had lost count of how many times that had happened, and he eventually resigned himself to the fact that this was just how things were going to be now.

Even when he did get to spend time with her, for class assignments or projects, anything that was ultimately mandatory, she’d spend all her time talking about Chan. The things he’d done for her, the things he’d bought her, their plans for the next few dates. Things that Jisung really didn’t want to know, but of course, she was totally oblivious to that fact. He was her best friend. So he played his part as best he could and listened to the girl he loved, talking about the boy she loved. All the while, enduring the aching in his chest and the pit in his stomach that he woke up with every day.

He’d been too late. Chan had got there first. And Jisung would regret it every day.

* * *

##### It was Saturday night.

Jisung had been invited to the bar by the usual crew, and despite his better judgment and his body screaming at him not to go, he’d dragged himself out. He had to at least show his face to these things before he lost his entire social circle completely. Not that he thought that would have been a bad thing with the way he was feeling right now…

It was turning out to be just like any other evening. Jisung absently dragged his finger down his ice cold beer glass, watching as he created lines in the condensation. He was only half listening to the conversation around him.

“- because you’re such a virgin!” Changbin laughed raucously, taking another sip of his beer as he chuckled.

“You’re a dick. How many times have I told you I’m not a virgin?!” Hyunjin whined, clearly arguing with Changbin over something stupid.

“So prove it! Tell me what your last hookup was like? I want details. Grisly details.” Changbin replied, leaning over the table towards the younger.

“W- well… I… I don’t like to kiss and tell…”

“That’s because there’s nothing _to_ tell!” Changbin scoffed.

“Knock it off, you guys.” Felix exclaimed, interrupting them. “Hyunjin, there’s nothing wrong with waiting for the right person. Not all of us want to have a rep of being the campus man-whore.” He flashed a glare at Changbin.

“But I’m not a _fucking_ -”

Hyunjin was abruptly interrupted by Changbin suddenly standing to his feet, breaking out into a round of applause. Jisung looked up from his glass, his eyes widening as he realised who’d just walked in.

“How lovely of you to grace us with your presence!” He clapped sarcastically.

“Yeah, yeah. Gimme a break.” Chan laughed, waving off Changbin’s display as he slid into the booth with them. “Sorry I’m so late.”

“How have you been?” Felix beamed, glad to see his friend. “We never see you anymore!”

“I’m good. Really, I am.” Chan smiled, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

“That little piece of yours taking up all your time?” Changbin purred, nudging Chan’s arm playfully.

Jisung tensed.

“Eh, you could say that.” Chan smirked, grabbing a beer from the table and taking a big gulp.

Changbin laughed far louder than was really necessary, finishing his beer and slamming the glass to the table.

“See, Hyunjin-ah! You could learn a thing or two from this man. When you know what you want - you gotta reach out and take it! Fuck that beautiful little piece and make it yours, baby!”

Hyunjin rolled his eyes, shaking his head in exasperation.

“How much has he had?” Chan laughed into his glass.

“Too much.” Felix sighed.

Changbin waved them off, edging closer to Chan.

“So, tell us hyung… how good does she feel? You were after that girl for so long, right? It’s gotta be worth it!” He cooed, raising his eyebrows with every other word.

Jisung fought the urge to punch him straight in the face. His eyes burnt into Chan, watching his reactions with a deathly intensity. Surely he wouldn’t entertain this.

Chan put a gentle hand to Changbin’s chest, pushing him out of his personal space. He cocked his head for a moment, as if thinking about how to respond.

“It’s good. She’s good. Definitely.” He eventually laughed, making Changbin clap in delight.

Jisung felt sick. Unwanted images of the two of them together formed in his head. Desperately trying to fight them away, he took another gulp of his beer, practically finishing the glass.

“So why aren’t you dating then?” Hyunjin asked, the question all of them wanted to know.

Chan sighed, sweeping his hand through his blonde hair.

“Well… I mean, I like her. Definitely. I just… I’m not sure if I’m ready to commit. It’s been fun and believe me, she’s not your typical girl. But I wanna experience college life, you know…”

 _What? Not ready to commit? Experience college life?_ Jisung felt his blood boil. He wondered if she knew any of this.

“And… if I’m being totally honest..?” He looked around the table, making direct eye contact with Jisung as he did so. “I kinda just kissed her to see what would happen. I’d always had a bit of a crush, I mean, we’ve been friends for so long it was bound to happen. I guess I didn’t expect her to be so into me. It’s all been so easy, and I like the chase, you guys know that…”

Jisung’s jaw tensed. His grip on his beer glass tightened as he heard the words. Memories of the adoring words she’d said about him flooded to Jisung, enraging him further. How could he talk about her like that? Make it out to be just like a game? Did he really care this little for her?

“So you’re not feeling it anymore?” Felix asked.

“I guess not. Why do you think I’m out with you tonight?” He laughed. Changbin laughed right along with him.

Jisung couldn’t take anymore.

“Have you told her any of this?” He finally asked, breaking his silence.

Chan looked at him in surprise.

“Fuck no. Why would I do that? I don’t wanna hurt the girl. And what she doesn’t know can’t hurt her, right?”

“Don’t you think you owe it to her to tell her the truth?” Jisung growled.

Chan’s eyes narrowed.

“No. Not if telling her the truth means she sacks me off.”

Jisung slammed his glass to the table, sitting up straight and glaring at Chan with piercing eyes. The others looked at him in shock, taken aback by his outburst.

“So you’re happy to just go and fuck other girls as she sits on the sidelines, waiting for her turn? All while she’s none the wiser?”

Chan laughed in disbelief, reaching out to touch him.

“Jisung, I think you’re-”

“You’re a fucking piece of shit, hyung. You don’t deserve her. Never have. She deserves to know the truth.”

Standing from his seat, Jisung grabbed his jacket and marched away from them, leaving his friends reeling. The jovial atmosphere had been well and truly destroyed. Chan jumped from his seat, running after him.

Pushing the door open, Jisung inhaled the cold night air deeply, setting his mind to what he’d decided to do.

A harsh hand on his shoulder spun him around abruptly, almost knocking him off his feet.

“What the fuck is going on with you, Jisung-ah?!” Chan asked, keeping his hand on the boy. “This isn’t you!”

Jisung promptly shoved his hand away, feeling his composure all but slip away as he quivered with anger.

“You know fuck all about me!” Jisung shouted, losing himself. “How can you talk about her like that?! Like she’s just a fucking toy for you to pass the time with?!”

“Jisung, that’s not what I-”

“Yes it is!” Jisung cried, cutting him off before he could finish. “There are people who really care about her, you know! People who’d kill for the chance to be with her!”

Chan held his hands up in defence, looking at his friend in utter confusion.

“Why do you even care so much? None of this makes any-”

“Because I love her, hyung!” Jisung yelled, his voice breaking as his emotions got the best of him.

Chan’s arms dropped to his side as he looked at his friend in shock, his words echoing through the area around them.

“Y- you what?”

Jisung threw his head back, groaning into nothing with frustration. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, steeling himself for the fight he knew was about to come.

“I love her.” He repeated, his tone raspy. “I always have. And you don’t deserve her.”

Chan cocked his head, his jaw tensing.

“So you think you’re better for her, is that it?”

“I certainly wouldn’t treat her the way you do.”

Chan smirked, stalking towards Jisung as his hands balled into fists.

“I’ll tell you one thing, Jisung-ah. You’ll never make her _feel_ as good as I do.” He inhaled sharply between his teeth, closing his eyes as if remembering a delicious memory, still approaching Jisung. “That girl, when she moans… it’s like a sound you’ll never forget…”

Jisung felt the blood rush to his head as rage consumed him.

“And even if you do have her… she’ll always come back to _me_ in the end.”

Without even thinking about the consequences, Jisung swung his fist out and landed one harsh, firm punch to Chan’s mouth. He reeled backwards, his eyes flashing as he lunged for the younger.

He grabbed Jisung by the scruff of his collar, bringing his knee up and crashing it against Jisung’s stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Jisung doubled over, trying frantically to catch his breath as a painful uppercut to his chin sent him flying to the ground.

“Jesus, stop!” A voice from behind called as the others ran out from the bar with almost perfect timing.

Changbin quickly caught Chan by the arms, holding him tightly and dragging him backwards as Hyunjin and Felix rushed to the younger.

“You okay, Jisung-ie?” Hyunjin asked, helping him stand. “Hyung, what the fuck?!”

Chan shook Changbin’s arms off him, swiping his hand across his bloody mouth. Jisung gasped for breath, wincing as the ache in his stomach seeped through him.

“Okay - you two need some serious counselling. Right now.” Felix growled.

“N- no fucking way. I- I’m done.” Jisung breathed, shoving his friends’ arms away from him as he stood on shaky legs.

“We’re done.” He directed at Chan, holding his side as he began to walk away.

This was it. This was the straw that had broken his friendship with Chan. He clearly wasn’t the person he thought he was, and after so many years of being friends, it almost made Jisung sad that this is what had broken it. He’d tried his best to be amicable with them, for the sake of their relationship.

But clearly that hadn’t been enough.

* * *

##### It had been several weeks since the fight at the bar.

Jisung had gone out of his way to avoid Chan, and Chan had presumably done the same thing, because they hadn’t seen each other since. Despite the numerous appeals and attempts from their other friends to get them to make up, Jisung just couldn’t bring himself to face him.

Firstly, because he was still angry with him. And secondly, because he was ashamed of what he’d done. Jisung wasn’t a violent person by nature. He detested violence, and he hated the fact that the one person he’d ever punched turned out to be his friend.

The whole situation was dearly fucked up, and he wasn’t sure it was ever going to be fixed.

A sudden ringing and vibration from his phone startled Jisung from his daydream. He quickly grabbed it from his bedside table, answering the call without checking the ID.

“Hello?”

_“Ji- Jisung?”_

It was her. Shit. He didn’t want to see her, and hearing her voice made it difficult for him to keep it together.

_“You there?”_

“Yeah… yeah I’m here.”

_“Good. Um… can we meet? I think we should talk…”_

“About what?”

A pause came from the other end before she responded.

_“Well… I heard about the fight. From Felix. Why didn’t you tell me anything?”_

Jisung’s heart sank. He’d hoped she wouldn’t find out, but he knew it was inevitable. None of his friends were capable of keeping things to themselves.

“Oh, that. Yeah. I guess… I just forgot.”

She’d see straight through that excuse.

_“You’re a bad liar, Jisung. Where are you right now?”_

“At home…”

Jisung immediately regretted telling her. He knew what was coming next.

_“I’ll be there in 5. Don’t move.”_

Before he could protest, she ended the call.

Jisung threw his phone to the end of the bed, plunging himself into his pillows. He didn’t have the head or the willpower to do this right now. But it looked like he wasn’t being given a choice.

* * *

##### *knock knock knock*

Jisung’s heart almost sprang from his chest as he heard the sounds of her knocking at his door. He’d been waiting for it, but it didn’t mean he was prepared for it. He was dreading this.

With tentative steps, he approached the door and opened it slowly.

There she was.

With tears in her eyes and a look on her face that made Jisung want to take her in his arms and hold her there forever.

“You’re a bastard, Han Jisung.” She said quietly, bursting into his apartment and throwing her arms around his neck.

Jisung’s eyes widened in disbelief, not sure how to react as he stood there awkwardly. She nuzzled her face into his skin, tightening her grip on him.

“Uh- I thought you wanted to talk…?” Jisung stammered.

“Why didn’t you tell me how you felt?” She whispered.

_What?_

“W- what do you mean?” Jisung forced a laugh, grabbing her arms and pulling them from his neck. He held her at arms length, wanting to get some sense out of her before anything else.

She looked at him with big, glistening eyes.

“Chan told me everything. From that night. About your fight, why you fought, your feelings. Jisung… you should have told me.”

Jisung’s heart pounded. Chan wouldn’t have? Would he? But why…?

“I… I don’t understand, I thought-”

She reached up and planted her finger on his lips, silencing him before he could finish.

“He ended it with me. Said it was the right thing to do. He said he knew he didn’t deserve me and that actually, we should have stayed friends in the first place. The feelings were never really there. At first, I was sad, but then… I realised that I was just letting him fill the emptiness in my heart that I’ve had for so long… Chan said he needed to fix things.”

A tear rolled down her cheek as she looked at Jisung with nothing but sadness. Jisung reached up to take her hand, removing her finger from his lips. He held it softly, his heart swelling with so many emotions that he didn’t understand.

“That was when he told me that you loved me… That you’ve always loved me.”

She took a step closer to him, closing the distance between them.

“Is that true?” She whispered, her voice barely audible.

Jisung could hardly believe what he was hearing. Had Chan… really done this for him? Was this his way of trying to set things right?

Looking into her eyes, Jisung nodded quietly.

A small gasp of disbelief escaped her lips, a pained expression on her face.

“We’ve wasted so much time…”

The tension in the air became unbearable as Jisung slowly wrapped his arms around her waist. This was all he’d ever wanted. To hold this girl in his arms as his own, to show her how much he cared for her.

With careful movements, Jisung lowered his head, pressing his lips to hers. The connection made them both emotional as she wound her arms back around his neck, standing on her tiptoes to meet him.

Lifting her in his arms, she wrapped her legs around his waist, whining under her breath as Jisung held her against the wall, deepening the kiss into a deliciously wet mess that took her breath away.

His self control crumbled with each passing second, her heat hot against his body as her skirt rode up her thighs.

“Take me to bed, Jisung-ah…” She whispered, her cheeks flushing with lust.

Jisung growled throatily, all too willing to comply with her request as he carried her to the bedroom and threw her on the bed.

She squirmed beneath him as he climbed over her, desperately clutching at his chest and clothes in an effort to get them off. Smirking to himself, Jisung quickly held the hem of his shirt and whipped it over his head, feeling waves of confidence as she brazenly admired his body.

She pulled off her own panties, making Jisung tingle with excitement as the view between her legs became exposed to him. He licked his lips with eager anticipation, lowering his head between her thighs as he spread them open gently. God, how long had he wanted to taste her? How long had he wanted to make her quiver beneath him like this?

Taking his time, he gently dragged his tongue through her already dripping folds, humming in absolute content as the taste of her pussy coated him. She was so soft, so utterly wet and sweet that he instantly became hard, his cock straining against the fabric of his sweats.

She groaned sinfully, clutching at the bed sheets as he flicked his tongue over her swollen clit, lapping up every drop of her juices and enjoying every fucking second of it.

“Jisung… please…” She whined, her legs beginning to shake involuntarily.

Taking that as a good sign, Jisung gently slid his finger inside her, pumping it in and out of her with firm but soft motions, and his reward was unholy. With a high pitched whine and an unbelievable tightness around his finger, she came undone underneath him, trembling violently. Jisung watched in awe, his fantasies of this happening not even holding a candle to the real thing.

“Shit…” He muttered, more to himself.

Her orgasm began to subside, and she made grabby hands at Jisung, still totally breathless.

“I need you…” She whispered, pulling him up by his arms and reaching down to slide his sweats from his hips. Helping her with them, Jisung rested his weight on one arm and pushed his sweats down the other, kicking them off with his feet.

Resting himself between her legs, he watched her expression with intensity. He’d wanted to see for this so long… how she looked as he claimed her, as he made her his. Taking it slow, he pushed his member inside her, the butterflies in his stomach taking flight.

Her walls accepted every inch of him, and she held his gaze with sparkling, glassy eyes, her hair clinging to her forehead as sweat had begun to form with the heat of the room and her own body. She looked even more beautiful than he’d imagined as she took him in. Jisung hissed through his teeth, feeling her wrap around his cock and hold him there. She was so warm and tight, he feared he’d cum instantly if he moved.

Holding his breath, Jisung desperately tried to relax as he began to retract his hips, pulling out and sliding back into her with gentle motions. She moaned so sweetly, looking up at him with big, pleading eyes. It made him giddy.

Kissing her softly, Jisung stroked the hair from her face and picked up his speed, the feeling of wetness surrounding his cock only getting worse with each snap of his hips. She held his biceps tightly, hooking her legs around him and pulling him in deeper.

He wouldn’t be able to take much more of this.

Jisung felt every muscle in his body tense as an overwhelming pressure began to build in him, a desperate need to release. The tightness of her walls became too much for him cope with, and he felt the waves of an orgasm begin.

Feeling his stiffness, she held him tightly in place, encouraging him not to stop. Jisung looked at her with uncertainty, wondering what she wanted.

“It’s okay… I’m on the pill…” She nodded, her words breathy and raspy as she reassured him.

Her consent was all he needed as his orgasm finally hit him hard. He shuddered and groaned with explicit delight as his release escaped him, flooding into her with everything he had. She smiled softly, her eyes filled with love for him as she felt him inside her.

Exhausted and still high from the intensity of his orgasm, he gently laid himself down next to her, pulling her into his arms and holding her tightly.

“That was worth the wait…” She sighed, nuzzling into his chest with total content.

Jisung laughed, thinking back over the years of longing he’d had for this girl. Despite all the heartache and wishful thinking, she was right. It had been worth it.

“You know what’s funny…?” Jisung whispered, his voice relaxed as he looked at the girl in his arms.

She hummed in response, raising an eyebrow at him.

“In all the years I’ve wanted you… I never got a chance to confess.”

She smiled softly, tracing her fingers over his still clammy chest. Jisung placed his hand on her cheek, brushing his thumb against the soft skin.

“So let me do it now.”

Her eyes fluttered helplessly as Jisung pressed his lips to hers, so gently and tenderly that it almost hurt.

“I love you. I always have.”

**Author's Note:**

> ~ Feedback via [Tumblr](https://jl-micasea.tumblr.com/)  
> ~ Support via [Ko-Fi](https://ko-fi.com/jlmicasea)


End file.
